Mr Salad
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: In which Agent Six figured out Caesar's name from little Rex's rambling. Because Caesar's name is ridiculous. Implied Holix. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I have terrible grammar. I have no time to check it.  
><strong>

**Of course Man of Action won't share me Generator Rex, Six and the Salazar bros-s.**

**Even Agent Alvarez is not mine. He appeared very briefly as one of the guarding agents on the episode "Outpost".**

,,,

**Mr. Salad**

In which Agent Six figured out Caesar's name from young Rex's rambling. Because Caesar's name is ridiculous.

,,,

"_Hablando del rey de Roma...y éste que se asoma!" ~ Spanish proverbs._

_"Speak of the Devil (and he's sure to appear)." ~ Equivalent English expression _

Agent Six disliked lectures or advices. Orders were different matter. As long as those were reasonable and spoken for public's benefit; he would follow it. Lectures or advices were something coming from mouth, too much talking not much deed to be done. In fact, his master, One, rarely lectured any of his students. His mentor mostly gave him punching, kicking, and throwing weapons to show that he 'cared' of his students. Obviously he had good intentions; he wanted them to survive this cruel world. Even he used to throwing knives to his mercenaries colleagues as the legit communication, even for such simple note of "We're out of milk".

So when the Sixth most dangerous person on the planet was listening to Dr. Holiday's advice, the other common agents thought that the world was surely coming to an end.

But Six needed it, for Rex. He was the kid who recently joined the Providence. Rex was the cure and the door of opportunity from their lives after the Nanite Event. The main reason why he hated advice is because he must follow the instruction. Dr. Holiday's advice is simple: Six must persuade the kid to consume the right nutrition.

In short, young Rex must eat vegetables.

Still, it's easier said than done.

Today, Six tried to perform Dr. Holiday's wish to fulfill Rex's nutrition need. He was currently in Providence's catering, in table for two with Rex. Agent Six had declared his mission to the boy. Rex was scheduled to eat vegetable today.

"I don't want it." He heard the boy denied. But it didn't matter, Six saw this coming.

"Eat it up, kid."

"You can't make me!" The teenager stubbornly denied.

"You need fibers, now eat your vegetable."

"Can't we order pizza?"

"No."

"Taco?"

"No."

"What about-"

"Don't make me blend the food and force you to swallow it."

Rex gulped. He reluctantly gave up.

"We could order pizza-"

Rex's face brightened a little.

"-After you eat it." Six finished his sentence killing Rex's expectation.

Rex pouted, noticing the new 'parenting' tactic that Six had learnt: bargaining.

It didn't take long for the chef to take out their order. Rex had a salad with simple ingredient. On the plate there was romaine lettuce, crushed garlic, black pepper, few cut boiled eggs, grated Parmesan cheese and croutons. The salad was topped with slice of lemon, dressed with olive oil and Worcestershire sauce.

"What is this?" Rex narrowed his eyes to the salad suspiciously.

Six answered assertively, "Caesar Salad. It's a common salad, often available in most restaurants. Eat up."

Upon hearing the salad's name Rex blinked few times before he looked at the food. He was staring at it. Six couldn't describe Rex's emotion right now. He was confused, lost or…trying to remember something precious but he kept forgetting.

"It's César..." Rex whispered.

Six sighed. It's not the first time Rex mixed up the common English pronunciations with Spanish.

"No Rex, it's Caesar."

Rex blinked again and tried to say the name again, "Ca...César."

Now Six was getting curious with Rex's behavior. Usually Rex would pronounce the English word on the second attempt.

"Repeat after me, Rex." He said gesturing Rex to see his mouth. Maybe by imitating the shape of his mouth, it could help Rex say the correct pronunciation. "It's Caesar...See-zer, Caesar. Caesar Salad"

Rex tried his hardest, Six knew he did. But no matter how much he tried to use English pronunciation, he always ended up using the Spanish.

"Ca…César... Sa... César Saa... César Salaa…"

"Don't hurt yourself, kid." Six gave up. He took Rex's plate and pull it to his place. "Here, I'll take the salad. You'll eat coleslaw instead."

Six would be hallucinating, but after Rex got his coleslaw, he went normal. It was as if Rex's sudden strange behavior didn't happen.

"Hey Six..." Rex mumbled.

"Yes?"

"What would happen if I found my family?"

Six hadn't thought of that. It was his goal to reunite Rex with his family. After all, he had promised that to him. However, if that happen the agent couldn't deny that there's a possibility that his parents would rather take Rex safe in their home, rather letting their child in front of the line during war.

Rex would live normally, he would be happier...but...

"We have to negotiate with your parents. We still need you to work in Providence."

"What if they didn't want me to work in Providence?" Rex asked curiously, "I mean, don't get me wrong Six. But parents can be too pushy sometimes."

"Providence has many sponsors from around the world. Even if your parents disagree with our terms, we have rights and our laws were supported by the government. You are the only known cure in this world. You have to remain in Providence."

"Thanks Six." Rex smiled a little, "Even if I can't meet my family. Life in Providence isn't so bad, as long as I'm with Dr. Holiday, Bobo and you. That means you should be nicer to me."

"Don't push your luck."

He ignored Rex when he heard him giggled. Six thought that it only happened once. He thought that Rex was probably having those "off" moments since his memory was fragile or he thought it was his rebellious act, a childish vengeance for forcing him to eat something he didn't like.

The next time Agent Six served Caesar salad to Rex, he didn't space out anymore. But the boy had been quiet, lost on his deep thoughts and tried to recollect his memory as he silently chewed the salad. This was differing from his hot tempered behavior. But Rex didn't have that bizarre reaction if he was served with other salad.

Ridiculously, his only unusual habit only occurred with Caesar Salad.

,,,

**Few days later**

"Agent Six…Sir!" an Agent gave salute, "White Knight request your presence in front of his office, Sir."

"I'll be there shortly." Six nodded at the Grunt's salutation.

But then, Six was interested more at the man's accent. It reminded him of Dos' thick Hispanic accent. It didn't happen every day he encounter people with Hispanic accent, "Can you state your name, please?"

"It's Agent Alvarez, Sir."

He never saw Agent Alvarez's real face though he heard quite much from the man. The agent is a rookie who was recently hired from Providence's South America branch. Sometimes he was sent to the main Headquarters to translate Rex's rambling, most of the time he was in the HQ as representative agent from his country.

"Agent Alvarez, I have time before I meet White Knight. May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"Fluently, Sir."

"Is the Spanish word for Caesar is César?"

"Yes."

"Is César a common name?"

"Yes, the name is quite popular for Hispanic men, Sir."

Agent Six was satisfied and disappointed at the same time. He finally knew that Rex was mentioning someone from his past. The big possibility was that 'César' was perhaps someone who was playing important role in Rex's previous life.

"May I ask why you ask this, Sir?"

"I'm looking for a man or boy by that name." Agent Six confessed, "He might have connection with Rex."

"Rex? Have you found his relative, Sir?"

"No, not exactly. Recently I discovered that Rex couldn't speak the English pronunciation of 'Caesar'. He kept saying 'César' instead."

"Did he speak a perfect Spanish pronunciation, Sir? I mean his Spanish accent is…"

"Terrible." Six bluntly stated the obvious fact.

Even though he couldn't see the Providence agent's face, he had the feeling that Agent Alvarez was slightly flinching.

"…I was going to say that his Spanish is not well." Agent Alvarez replied, "Though he seems Hispanic. His skin is very tan. Or at least one of his parent, mother or father was Hispanic."

"Or he is originally born with Hispanic family and then he was adopted."

"That would make it hard to find his family isn't it?"

"Yes, it does." Six confessed, "Without his surname, or his memory. It's impossible to search Rex's family."

"That is, if he had one."

Agent Six's glare shut the Grunt's mouth immediately.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"At least one of them should be alive." Six nodded, "Or at least this 'Caesar' has a connection with him."

"If he is, that would make a good pun, Sir."

"Pardon?" Agent Six raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh you know. Rex means 'King' in Latin." Agent Alvarez replied, "And Caesar is an emperor. That man must be his senior male. It might be his brother, father or uncle."

"I see…" Six nodded and then he dismissed the agent.

Before Agent Alvarez left, he turned again and asked, "Oh, Agent Six, sir..."

Six turned back to face the South American agent, "Yes?"

"Caesar is also means 'Thick head of a hair.'"

Six raised one of his eyebrows, slightly wondering if the agent was making joke with this.

Agent Alvarez laughed at his Superior's response, "It's something I read when I was researching baby names with my older sister who was pregnant during my day off. As I remembered, according the article, the meaning might be a response since Julius Caesar is bald."

"I see..." After the conversation was over Six headed back to White Knight.

,,,

**Eighteen Months later**

Six didn't notice most changes in eighteen months since Rex worked in Providence. However, today there was a significant change in Rex's nanites, as it was forcing him to grow bizarre builds from his body. He couldn't explain, but now was not a good time to think further about that problem. Six was too busy handling a giant star-shaped invertebrate E. V. O. (Which Rex called it 'Blobo') that kept dividing after Rex sliced it half.

Suddenly he received a distressed call from Dr. Holiday through his ear communicator.

"Six! We need you back at the Headquarters."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Rex's growing machine, it suddenly turn on and caught Rex! There's something wrong with it."

He heard there was a bumping sound and loud crash from his ear communicator.

"Dr. Holiday?" Six asked again.

When there was no answer Six didn't ask further. He rushed to his own private jet, the only black colored jet among Providence's airship. As the agent started the engine, he was hoping that they were all right.

,,,

The Providence's Headquarters' condition was worse than he thought: the Grunts were lying on the floor and the main gate was widely open. This was the first time Six saw Providence left openly vulnerable after Van Kleiss' attack. As he inspected the fallen soldiers, he was relieved that none of them were seriously injured, aside having major headache. Six lifted the nearest agent and woke him.

"Ugh...my head." The agent stirred.

"What happened?"

"A...man just barge in. He had hand device. Suddenly he can open the gate with his remote control. No matter what weapon we throw at him. He kept coming."

"A man?" Six turned to look at a foreign ship that was obviously didn't belong to Providence.

"It looks like it. He wore a heavy armor… Or it could be a robot. It could be woman. I don't know for sure."

Six asked again, trying to register that the intruder is just individual, "Just one man?"

The Providence was left open because of just one man? And he was barging in and caught Rex? Six was seriously would train those grunts harder next time. Few minutes later, he then heard voices. There were two men coming out from the Headquarters. One of them, he recognized was Rex's voice. The other is unknown. It seemed Rex was well, judging by his casual tone.

Without any minute to spare, Six emerged under the foreign pod, blocking their path.

"Don't even think about it."

He had finally seen the culprit; the so-called implacable man that succeeded on kidnapping Rex was appeared wearing space suit. He was about early twenties... His face was disturbingly similar Rex. Agent Six had a strange hunch about this stranger. But he rather waited for any response.

The man just charged.

Rex quickly stepped between him.

"It's okay! Six isn't going to hurt you. Right, Six?"

Agent Six raised one of his eyebrows. He was more amused that there's a guy, who was not an E. V. O., stepped forward and oppose him without any hesitation.

"You're coming a little late on this but, er…" Rex pointed the man the man in the space suit, "This is Caesar…_my brother_."

'Damn...'

Though the green clad agent didn't move, underneath his sunglasses his eyes were twitching. Six noticed that Caesar had thick hair too. The man lived up to his name.

"-and he wants to get me out of here." Rex continued.

Rex moved forward and placed one of his hands to Six's chest. Apparently he sensed that Six had the strong urge to kill his older brother.

"So…let's just have my brother have his way and see where it goes."

'Letting Rex go?' Six thought that, 'Out of the question'.

But if Rex went off willingly, Six had no choice. Thus, the green clad agent watched the brothers got in to the Pod lab. Too many thoughts rushed inside his head. There's one particular memory where he remembered Dos' words. The old man often teased him each time Six failed doing the stealth practice.

"_Hablando del rey de Roma...y éste que se asoma!"_

Ironically it was literally meant,

"As we were speaking of the King of Rome, look who dropped by!"

Six stopped remembering and then growled, "Caesar..."

Dr. Holiday and Bobo came out of the Headquarters' gate along with several agents who had recovered from Caesar's invasion. Some of the agents are starting to pursue the brothers using the jet.

"Track Rex's bio signature" Six folded his katanas, "…and find out who that guy really is."

"Uhm…yeah his name is kinda weird." Bobo commented, "I don't catch it up right. Is it Kaysar, Vassar, Assar?"

"It's César." Six answered it. Though he pronounce the name carefully, it was plain obvious that he was losing his patience. "It is a Spanish variant of Caesar."

Dr. Holiday titled her head slightly. She was wondering how Six knew this. "How should we guess their surname then?"

"Try to find a Spanish surname that rhymes or similar with the word 'salad'."

His suggestion earned blank stares from Dr. Holiday, Bobo and the rest of the agents. Some are wondering if Six was making a joke of this.

"Uhm…Caesar Salad?"

"Just…DO IT!" Six barked.

,,,

**Few Hours Later**

After the long and tiring chase to search the Salazar brothers, Agent Six had to recap today's problem. The most secured organization, Providence, was breached by one man who take their top agent in less than a minute. To add the irony, Dr. Holiday revealed Caesar's profile. Other than having a few Ph. D-s, he's a man with no proper physical training or marksmanship. He felt this failure was so sardonic that Six already planned so many security structures and schedule for the grunt's training...he would surely be a slave driver the next day.

"So, here's the Providence canteen!" Rex's announcement brought Six back to his senses.

They were in the middle of short tour for the...newest member of Providence scientist, Caesar.

"Fancy." That was the only response coming from the elder Salazar.

"If you want your…er…pizza, go ask the chef here. Hey, would you mind helping up my older brother, Six? Bobo and I will go get Dr. Holiday so we can have dinner together. We'll catch you guys later."

Before Six protested Rex exited the room with his simian companion. Now he was stuck with the lunatic until they return. Six had to hide his embarrassment when he told the chef Caesar's odd request: Pizza with pineapple and salmon. The chef was staring at Caesar for three reasons. First, the man's request was ridiculous. Second, he noticed Caesar's face was awkwardly familiar with the infamous top agent of Providence, Rex. The third, Caesar was the most talked person. Rumors spread fast among the Providence agents, especially when gossiping about a possible threat.

Caesar was the man who knocked out most of the Grunts with his invention. Even though he came to the chef with innocent smile, the chef was immediately afraid of him. Gathering his will power, the chef then informed that Caesar's order would take fifteen minutes. He went relieved when Caesar was okay with waiting.

So Agent Six was sitting on a table with Caesar and there's still no sign of Rex bringing Dr. Holiday and Bobo. The agent was hoping to see them soon because the more he spent time with this lunatic scientist, the more awkward things become. He tried to observe the eldest Salazar as he looked at him back. To ease the awkward situation, Six coughed.

"Are you sick, _Hombre_?" Caesar titled his head.

Six's mouth puckered and he was wondering why this scientist is so dense. That cough wasn't real; it was merely a gesture. He was trying to start conversation with him.

But Caesar didn't get this gesture, so he continued, "Maybe that _Bonita_ could give you a check up. She looks...very smart."

Then Six fought the urge to slam his head to the table, or use the knife to stab him, or throw the fork like shuriken. His impatience grew worse when Caesar looked at the other direction. He was distracted again, observing some grunts who's passing by with guns at their hips.

"Fascinating! Do everyone dress like that now? Five years has really change people's fashion sense, huh? But of course fashion wasn't my thing. Whatever my mother bought, Rex and I wear them without any question."

His lack of attention amused the green clad agent, not in a good way. He thought Rex was childish, but compared to his older brother (who was technically much older than him), Rex was considered more mature. When Caesar's order was placed on the table, Six thought enough was enough. He should start interrogating Caesar now, so he did the most unthinkable:

Six grabbed the salmon pineapple pizza's plate and use the food as a hostage.

It worked like a charm, Caesar quickly protested, "Hey, my pizza! I haven't got any for five years!...Actually I didn't had it for a week but technically I haven't got it for five years!"

"You have terrible attentions span. So I take it. Now, pay attention."

"Do you always threaten people by taking their food?"

"No, you'd be the first."

Caesar was still confused, "Okay then, what do you want to know?"

"I want to explain that Rex is needed here."

Caesar nodded, "_Sí_."

Six continued, "His role in Providence was very crucial. Even though you don't trust our organization, we have been sheltered him for more than a year. "

"-but..." Caesar begun, but Six raised his right hand. He wanted to finish his sentence first.

"-I am aware that our service was slightly extreme. But due to his valuable ability, we couldn't risk exposing him to the real world. We are concern if there are some people who would misuse his talent, such as Van Kleiss."

"I get it. I'm cool with it."

"I know you don't approve about Rex...pardon?"

"Like I said, I'm okay with Rex working in Providence. You guys have taken care of him for five years and I'm grateful for that."

Six paused for few minutes to comprehend Caesar's sudden approval, "Well... I assume you wouldn't take it well, seeing from your previous redundant reaction when you found your brother."

"I found Rex in the middle of a high tech lab facility and it was heavily guarded. How am I suppose to react?"

Six sighed as he surrendered the pizza, "Understandable. You may have your pizza back."

"_¡Gracias!_"

Six nodded, but then he asked, "Did Rex get kidnapped, before?"

There was a pause.

Caesar reacted differently. His expression changed drastically, eyes widened, and the pizza on his hand was halfway to his mouth. He dropped the meal to the plate and narrowed his brown eyes to the agent.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

The scientist's tone was unusual… He was slightly agitated. This response had surprised agent Six, although he mildly expressed it. So, the eldest Salazar refused to discuss that matter. From Six's experience with the Grunts and his mercenaries group, this kind of reply was akin on opening the old wound. This was also meant that Six had enter a forbidden territory, to Caesar's memory part that he wished to forget. In that memory, Six concluded that Rex had been kidnapped before, and it happened more than once. Caesar had become paranoid.

…or perhaps agent Six could be exaggerating.

What did agent Six know about this man, anyway? He couldn't use the same method he used with Rex. Though they were brothers, Rex and Caesar were too different. The youngest brother's personality was like garlic, when it's peeled, the smell was bursting. He was very extrovert, spoke so openly of his mind. Caesar's personality was like Onions. He had so many layers, so many mysteries that covered the truth inside.

But Six would worry about this man later...

"Point taken." Six gave up the pizza in his hand, "My condolence."

"No, not at all. _Buen provecho_…" Caesar muttered. He continued to eat his pizza.

"Why did you decide to trust us taking care of your brother?"

"Well…He looked happy." Caesar muttered as he chewed the pizza quietly, "More happy than I could manage. So I assumed you and _Bonita_ had been taking care of him very well."

"By the way, Caesar…"

"_¿Sí?"_

"I would appreciate it if you stop calling Dr. Holiday, _Bonita_."

"Oh, okay." Caesar shrugged.

He wasn't agitated, just annoyed…or unsettled. Maybe he wasn't comfortable the way Caesar called her that way. Maybe he's just complementing her, after all Dr. Holiday was beautiful, right?

Still…Six couldn't deny the fact that he felt disturbed each time Caesar called her that.

Thankfully, Rex arrived few minutes later with Dr. Holiday and Bobo. Today was Wednesday, it was Providence's Taco day. That was the first time Rex ate dinner with his new-founded families. Those unusual adopted family from Providence and his only living blood-related older brother.

But Six nearly twitched when Dr. Holiday's order was arrived.

It was a dish of Caesar Salad.


End file.
